


Viaje hacia el mañana

by sara_f_black



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship, Road Trips
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay que elegir las instalaciones para montar el laboratorio para la creación del super soldado. Philps lo quiere a él directamente involucrado en el tema porque después de todo, es quien tiene que diseñar el lugar. Pero también quiere que le acompañe alguien capaz de evaluar la seguridad de la zona y de proteger la misión. </p>
<p>No debería extrañarle que le confíe una tarea tan importante a su protegida y aliada. </p>
<p>A ella tampoco parece extrañarle pero no puede decir que la vea muy emocionada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viaje hacia el mañana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).



> Con todo mi amor para Nylie. Sé que no es lo que esperabas probablemente, pero tuve la idea y quise intentar un pre-movies para asentar el futuro. A ver qué te parece. 
> 
> ¡Gracias a thefrozenyogurt por leerlo de previo y darme su opinión!

Margaret Carter es la elegancia personificada al mismo tiempo que la mujer más fuerte, decidida y práctica que Howard Stark ha conocido. No lo decepciona lo más mínimo con respecto a las referencias que ha tenido de ella. 

Tampoco él parece fallar. Calza en todos los prejuicios que se debe haber formado la mujer con base en su mala reputación. Lo nota por la manera ligeramente altiva en que le mira, como si lo estuviera evaluando en silencio. Sin embargo, también nota el destello de curiosidad en sus ojos y eso le basta. 

Ya llegarán a conocerse. 

*** 

No se equivoca. Él casi nunca lo hace. Ambos están trabajando con la unidad del coronel Philips que construirá al super soldado de Erskine. Pronto Peggy ha podido observar que Howard Stark es más que ego y fanfarronería. Ha visto en su rostro notas de admiración por su trabajo. 

Él, por su parte, la ha visto reír, ha conocido su fino sentido del humor y ha empezado a llamarla Peggy en su mente, porque suena mucho mejor. Aunque hay algo en “agente Carter” que le gusta más en voz alta. 

Sin embargo, cuando llega la asignación, no deja de tomarlo por sorpresa. Un viaje juntos es algo que no había llegado a imaginar. Al menos todavía. 

*** 

Hay que elegir las instalaciones para montar el laboratorio para la creación del super soldado. Philps lo quiere a él directamente involucrado en el tema porque después de todo, es quien tiene que diseñar el lugar. Pero también quiere que le acompañe alguien capaz de evaluar la seguridad de la zona y de proteger la misión. 

No debería extrañarle que le confíe una tarea tan importante a su protegida y aliada. 

A ella tampoco parece extrañarle pero no puede decir que la vea muy emocionada. 

*** 

La recoge a primera hora en su convertible rojo. Philips quiere que no llamen la atención y Howard sabe perfectamente que lo que más llamaría la atención en su caso sería intentar pasar desapercibido. 

Peggy está guapísima con esa blusa blanca de manga larga y botones al frente, el cabello suelto y los labios pintados de un color más claro del habitual. No le sonríe al llegar al auto, sino que pone los ojos en blanco. Abre la puerta y se sube con decisión. 

—Tengo un mapa trazado —declara con firmeza, sacándolo de su bolso. 

Howard no le dice que él ya ha trazado la ruta de previo. No tiene problema en llevarla a donde quiera llegar. 

*** 

El viaje tiene sus inconvenientes. Cuando se estalla una llanta de atrás no puede creer su mala suerte. No le queda más que cambiarla el mismo si no quiere curiosos viendo las herramientas que lleva en el auto. Después de todo no es algo tan difícil. 

En especial cuando su guapa compañera se arremanga la blusa blanca y se agacha junto a él para cambiarla. No la escucha quejarse ni una vez por las manchas negras que inevitablemente quedan en su blusa. 

—Un día diseñaré un auto que pueda volar y no dependa de estas cosas —declara cansado cuando terminan, mirando la llanta rota como si le hubiera hecho una afrenta personal. 

—Por favor, no quiero ser parte de la historia cuando vayas buscando chicas en tu auto volador —pidió ella arqueando una ceja. 

Howard se lo promete sinceramente. Ese tipo de historias no funcionan cuando implican a otra mujer. 

*** 

La primera opción que examinan no le gusta nada y puede ver que a Peggy tampoco. Han acordado que las visitarán todas antes de decidirse por una. Les espera un largo viaje pero está seguro de que ahí no regresarán.

Paran en una gasolinera por comida. No hay más que chucherías de marcas genéricas, mucha grasa o mucho dulce, pero Howard no es tan snob como para no disfrutarlas y al parecer, Peggy tampoco. 

—Creí que estabas acostumbrado a comer sólo en restaurante de cinco estrellas —comenta ella. 

—A veces poder hacer algo es suficiente para que todos supongan que lo haces —replica él con un guiño de superioridad que la hace poner los ojos en blanco. 

Ríe y ella ríe un poco también. 

*** 

—Deberíamos haber ido a todo lado en avión —declara Howard, cansado de calles malas, tener que respetar las vías y llevar el volante todo el día. 

Peggy ya se había ofrecido a tomar el volante, pero él había declinado, diciéndole que se lo dejaría al día siguiente. No es del tipo que le disgusta darle las llaves del auto a alguien más. Puede comprarse otro cuando quiera. O construirlo. Pero por ahora, creía que podrían encontrar dónde dormir pronto. 

—Philips no quería más personas en esta misión —le recuerda ella. 

Howard arquea una ceja y la mira por un momento antes de regresar los ojos a la carretera. 

—Soy un excelente piloto —le comunica, ofendido por su aire de incredulidad. Seguro que ha conocido muchos pilotos militares. La imagina perfectamente del brazo de alguno. 

—Tengo que ver eso —dice ella con tono de darle el beneficio de la duda sin mucho convencimiento. 

Howard se promete que cuando logre subirla a un avión con él va a lucirse. Promesa vana, porque siempre se luce. 

*** 

No le dará el gusto a Peggy de admitir que suele hospedarse en lugares más finos. Empezó ese viaje con el propósito de disfrutarlo y hay algo de aventura en quedarse en un pequeño motel de carretera. 

No se cumple el cliché de la única habitación vacía con una cama matrimonial, pero Peggy insiste en que se queden en habitaciones consecutivas: después de todo es su deber protegerlo. 

—A veces me pregunto si te estás tomando este viaje en serio, pero tenemos una misión muy importante entre manos —le recuerda ella. Es curioso que no se sienta regañado. Simplemente le está transmitiendo su frustración. 

Él sonríe. 

—Me siento cien por ciento protegido —le asegura, al tiempo que le guiña un ojo. 

Casi puede ver el amago de sonrisa que se forma en sus labios mientras lo mira entrar a su habitación. Poco después, la escucha cerrar la de ella. 

*** 

No necesita dos días completos con Peggy para decidir que le gusta y mucho. Ya lo sabía, pero no tenía la misma certeza antes de pasar tantas horas juntos, sin otra compañía. Le gusta porque es guapa, por sus ojos expresivos, su elegancia innata y la sonrisa sincera que se forma en su rostro cuando algo le hace gracia de verdad. También le gusta su actitud práctica, la seriedad con la que se toma la vida mezclado con ese sentido del humor inglés y sobretodo, lo absolutamente segura que está de sí misma siempre. 

Lo que no le gusta es la mirada triste y la mandíbula apretada que tiene cuando escuchan en la radio las últimas noticias sobre la guerra. Sus ojos se pierden en el paisaje que ofrece la carretera al tiempo que sus hombros caen un poco, cargados de pesar. 

Howard no comete la estupidez de preguntarle si tiene seres queridos luchando: pertenece al ejército, todo su mundo se encuentra en la guerra. 

—Los traemos de vuelta —asegura en voz alta. Ella tarda un momento en lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva y es él quien reafirma su postura, agarrando con más fuerza el volante—. De la guerra. Estamos trabajando por eso. Estarán lo mejor equipados posible, de eso me encargo. 

Por un momento teme que aquello también quede como fanfarronería. No la culparía si eso piensa. Sin embargo, Peggy asiente. 

—Lo sé —replica simplemente. 

Howard se siente de repente más alto, lo que no deja de ser una tontería: está sentado y manejando. 

*** 

El cuarto día se pierden. Realmente no es culpa de ninguno, Philips debe haberles dado mal la dirección. Al menos a esa conclusión llegan cuando discutir entre ellos deja de ser divertido y productivo. 

—Nos estamos atrasando en el itinerario —dice Peggy. Es su principal preocupación—. Tendremos que manejar toda la noche.

—Será muy cansado —le señala él. 

—Podrás dormir —replica ella. Howard no debería olvidar que el debilucho sin entrenamiento para situaciones extremas es él.

Eso implica conducir por turnos, lo que no está mal cuando es ella quien duerme. Concentrarse en la carretera le impide distraerse. Sin embargo, cuando ella toma el volante y él pasa al lugar del copiloto, le cuesta más dormirse y dejar de pensar. Mira el perfil de Peggy un buen rato mientras disfruta la idea de que ella haya sido específicamente la compañera elegida para ese viaje. 

Ella pilla su mirada insistente y se la devuelve por unos momentos, ignorando la carretera. Sonríe y el hoyuelo se marca en su mejilla mientras vuelve a concentrarse en la calle. 

Tampoco fue tan malo perderse. 

*** 

El lugar de Brooklyn es el que más les ha gustado a ambos por sus condiciones, pero terminan todo el recorrido previsto evaluando un par de sitios más. Se detienen a almorzar en mejores lugares que los primeros días y sus informes son positivos. 

Howard casi desearía que hubiera más puntos en la lista. Aquello es lo más parecido a unas vacaciones que ha tenido en años sin perder la cabeza por la inactividad: sabe divertirse como el que más, pero siempre suele llevar un trabajo entre manos. Esos días, aparte de planear cómo hará el auto volador para no tener que soportar carreteras tan malas, casi podría decir que se ha podido relajar. 

—Voy a extrañar la carretera —confiesa cuando salen del último sitio. 

Peggy asiente. Su expresión le hace pensar que comparte su opinión. 

—Nos seguiremos viendo en los laboratorios —replica ella. 

—Eso casi suena a que lo que extrañarás es mi compañía —declara Howard, incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad. 

Ella no lo acepta, pero tampoco lo niega. 

*** 

Peggy es muy profesional y él está demasiado enfocado en sus diseños la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a ninguno lo toma desprevenido el impulso de besarse esa noche que caen en el inevitable cliché del cuarto compartido, aunque las camas sean separadas. 

El viaje va a terminar y ambos deben regresar a su realidad. Howard tiene que encargarse de la Exposición de ese año mientras trabaja proyectos secretos para el ejército. Peggy tendrá que esperar órdenes pero él está seguro que será parte del equipo que trabaje directamente con Philip y Erskine en la elección del super soldado. 

Eso los deja con un tiempo exacto de esa noche, otro motel de carretera y los recuerdos que van a llevarse para seguir en la guerra. 

A ninguno le parece un mal trato. 

*** 

—Tenemos que hacer esto de nuevo —señala Howard mientras estaciona el automóvil en el hangar.

Peggy arquea una ceja y le regala una media sonrisa. 

—Viajar —especifica él. Aunque no le importaría repetir lo demás también no alberga ninguna ilusión—. Mejores lugares, mejores hoteles, mejor comida. Puedo prometerlo todo. 

No puede porque ninguno sabe si el mundo seguirá siendo como lo conocen, pero por la sanidad mental de ambos pueden aparentarlo. 

—¿En tu carro volador? —pregunta Peggy con cierta sorna. 

Howard niega. 

—Ese tomará un poco más de tiempo de lo que me gustaría —admite—. Pero sabré compensarte. 

Ella parece conforme con la idea.

—También estaré esperando volar contigo —le recuerda tras un momento, mirando los aviones en el punto de llegada que habían acordado con Philips. 

—No demasiado tiempo —le asegura él al tiempo que bajan del automóvil. El avión ya los está esperando y él sabe muy bien quién va a manejarlo. Todavía puede ocultárselo un poco más, para no matar la sorpresa cuando lo vea ir a la cabina del piloto y la lleve con él. 

Peggy lanza una última mirada al automóvil, como si lamentara dejarlo. 

—Fue un buen viaje —admite. 

Howard está de acuerdo. 

—Cuando acabe la guerra, encontraré la excusa para que podamos viajar de nuevo juntos —le asegura. 

—En ese caso, espero que sea pronto —replica Peggy dando la espalda al auto y dirigiéndose hacia el avión con decisión. 

Sabe que se refiere a que pronto alcance la paz, pero se permite a sí mismo imaginar que está expresando sus deseos de volver a viajar juntos.


End file.
